Shrek No More
by bloomabilityx
Summary: Maybe she was just an idiot. Maybe a dreamer. Either way, she wasn't gonna be the oddball anymore. Dylan's POV. Slightly AUish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What do you think? Just a beginning-kinda-setup-chapter. I heart Dylan.**

**Disclaimer: Its disclaimed!**

I guess it would be safe to say that I was the oddball. Sure, you're probably thinking "what about Kuh-laire?", but trust me, she even made her own mold into the Pretty Committee. We're tight-nit, of course, but we all have our little trademarks. Except me.

Massie was alpha. There was nothing less than perfect for her. The looks, the comebacks, and the wrath. People tended to assume she was just a bitch, but deep down (wayyy deep), you knew she cared. And that's what made her the leader. Alicia, in my opinion, was just a follower. She had everything she could ever need, but it was never enough. She needed to have more. No wonder she tried to steal Mass' spot, but news flash Ms. Fannish, she could never have it. Then there was Claire, who was just Massie's little protogee. Honestly, I wanted to be best friends with her, but her whole "makeup-breakup-makeup-breakup" cycles were sickening. So she was just another TPC member, that's all.

Kristen was my best friend. Almost like sisters. Really, I'm probably the only friend her mom likes. I was the one she called when her parents lost their money (and made "I'm so sorry" cookies with her), when Griffin had secretly sent her a love poem (she told him off, though), and when, of course, Dune Baxter asked her out.

_I had been sitting in my hotel room, absentmindedly watching "Titanic" and eating Oreos when I heard my cell phone go off. It was just at the part where the ship sank, but I didn't even have time to swoon at my future husband Leonardo DiCaprio._

_"Hello?"_

_"DYLANYOUWILLNOTBELIEVETHIS!"_

_"Dylawhatta-what now?"_

_"He. Asked. Me. Out."_

_"Wait...who?"_

_"Dune!"_

_"Well, I'm guessing its a dude. But which dude?"_

_"DUNE!"_

_"We've established its a dude, Kris."_

_"I MEAN DUNE FREAKING BAXTER. Lord, Dylan Lucy Marvil...you need a better phone."_

_"First of all, Kristen Anabel Gregory, I'm in Hawaii. Hawaii. AND ITS RAINING. You're lucky I heard the dude part. And AHHHHH HE ASKED YOU OUT? WHEN? WHERE? WHO KNOWS?"_

_"We leave in an hour. We go to the movies. Hah, Griffin heard him ask me out. The others don't know."_

_"Wow, I'm so happy for you, Kris. Hey, I gotta go. Call me back after you go. See ya!"_

_I hung up before I heard her answer. I felt immensely happy for her, but something was paining me about it. If K and Dune became a couple, I'd become the single girl out. Massie had Derrington, even if she refused to admit her feelings for him, Alicia was trailing Josh, Cam and Claire would probably be back together in a week, and there would be me. The odd girl out._

And just like the Titanic, I was sunk.

A lot of stuff has changed since that summer, mostly the whole trailer fiasco and the boyfast being called on and off. But never, never, ever would I imagine that me, the oddball, would be at the heart of a drama like this.

A drama all started by one Joshua Hotz.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the delay in chapters! I've been on vacation. But I'll be updating much more. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Consider it disclaimed.**

For some reason, my mom thought it was clever to name me Dylan Lucy Marvil. And after who? You guessed it, Lucille Ball. One because we had the same shock of curly red hair (except hers was in a weird 50's do), and two because we are both funny people, if I do say so myself. Even as a baby I did some slapstick humor, and my first burp was at 2 years old to some major applause by my cousins. Really, I could be Lucy's long lost grand daughter or something.

"DYLAN I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN TO WAKE UP!" My sort-of-mom Anita said. Anita was my mom's best friend, and now was her assistant. Anita and me are pretty cool; I let her invite her many boyfriends to come on dates in our house and she teaches me how to curse in Farsi. It's all good.

"I'm up, up, and away..." I joked lightly, in mention of my Superman pajamas. Mornings weren't my friend. How could you possibly shower, do your hair, get dressed, do your makeup, and, hello, EAT all while being drowsy? Ugh, one of the pains of being a PC member. Somewhere along the lines, mascara and eyeliner were dangerous weapons. We're kinda an army, only we can't march in stillettos (again...OUCH!)

An hour later, I stared back at my reflection in my cell phone while waiting for the Massiemobile (aka the Range Rover). Crazy red hair was secured into a high ponytail and my eyes looked pretty good in my opinion. Too bad its Massie's that matters.

Now, I love Mass, but dang she can seem insecure. What was with the outfit rating thing? She knows we're (Kris and I) are gonna lie about it either way to stop a potential hissy fit. Massie had started this rating system in fifth grade, when Alicia had shown up in a better outfit from her. And just like that, a new way of suckuppery had begun.

--

"Okay, I am debuting my new lavender Ella Moss tunic over gray Sass and Bide's. My spiky black Manolos compliments this. My hair is looking glossy thanks to a blowout by Jakkob and is in soft curls." Massie announced, once we were all settled.

Kris looked up from her COSMOgirl!  
I chewed my gum.  
Claire picked at her nails.

And Alicia...air clapped. Oh my goodness, she air clapped.

"Ehmagawd, 9.6 definitely." She beamed, looking at the alpha in admiration. Man, I thought Massie's outfits are cute, but this one wasn't worth that high of a rating. Maybe a 7.8 and a high five for effort.

"And you guys...?" Massie asked loftily, raising an eyebrow at the rest of her friends.

"9.6"  
"9.6"  
"9.6" That one was a burp, courtesy of moi, thank you very much.

"Ew Dylan!" They snickered, throwing assorted berries at me. What, couldn't afford some Skittles?

"Alright, alright. Kuh-laire is wearing my turquoise and white striped minidress over a pair of dark lame brand skinny jeans and white flats. Feedback?" Massie asked, probably using her superhuman senses to discover my being bored, seeing as she glowered right at me.

"9.3" Came from the rest of us, echoed from one another, only Alicia being exuberant. Claire mumbled a thank you, and returned to her phone. I honestly don't know at this point if she's back with Cam, missing Cam, or broken up with him.

"Dylan looks cute today in her sea green polo over a lacy Juicy cami, paired with dark Citizens and grey L.A.M.B wedges." Massie studied me from head to toe. Once again, I found myself in shock at her ways of detecting designer clothes. After mock curtsying at my 9.4, I found myself chuckling to myself picturing Massie yelling "MY DESIGNER SENSES ARE TINGLING!"

"Kris, I'm loving the baggy black sweat Juicy sweatpants with the light blue Roxy t-shirt. I love your new navy Pumas! Sporty meets surfer." Massie smiled at Kristen, who had found the balance between shooting a goal and surfing at the old wave pool. I knew it was because of Dune that she changed her style before, but what the others didn't know couldn't hurt them.

"9.5" We all agreed. I found myself itching to get to school for once, just so this boring torture would end. Luckily, an old Beatles song (heh 'Lucy In the Sky with Diamonds") started playing, but before I could sing along, Massie turned the radio off.

"Alicia is absolutely stunning in her black goddess inspired tunic over gold metallic skinny jeans, paired with black heels. Her hair is wavy and shiny, and the makeup is natural. The pearls add a nice finishing touch."

"9.7" Massie decided on her own, not showing her envy if she had any. Even I had to admit Leesh looked good, if not overdressed to be taking Spanish notes.

"Requesting 500 gossip points." Alicia announced, keeping one of her sheepish 'I know something you don't know" smirks and putting on her newscaster face.

We all leaned in, even me. 500 was lot of points and Alicia was already ahead of the pack. What could she know that we couldn't know?

"Well, Principal Burns emailed my announcements for this morning, and one of them was that the ex-crushes are back in the MB to let a bunch of blisters to stay in the Tiffany's." She blurted out with a squeal. Ignoring the horrible use of the PC slang, this wasn't particularly interesting to me or Kris. She had Dune, and I had Ben & Jerry's. I knew Claire was a little anxious to see Cam and Massie showed no emotion to the news.

"And...I think Josh may ask me out!" Alicia nearly made me lose hearing in one ear with that yell of hers. Now that was the news that almost made me choke on my Lipton Tea. Okay, secret time. Ever since last year at Alicia's New Years party, I had a major crush. But, I was also sneezing and sniffling like mad, and Alicia dug claims on him. Still, even though I kinda liked Chris and Kemp, Josh was always my first crush, no matter how un-Alicialike I was.

I spaced out for the rest of the car ride, until we finally reached BOCD. Finally. Even if I wasn't the prettiest in the PC, I was on the top tier over here. I tried not stumble as I reached my locker, while the rest were focused on making an amazing Monday entrance. There were many calls of "Massie you look great today!" and even a few compliments for the rest of us ("Dylan your hair looks sooo cute that way").

Massie, Claire, and Kristen rushed off to gym class, while Alicia and I slow walked to Spanish. I don't know why Alicia suddenly transferred to Spanish class (seeing as I don't know...she supposedly KNOWS the language), but who I am to deny having a friend in class to pass notes with?

Senora Consuelo was my favorite teacher. Unlike some of the other foreign language teachers, she didn't let us get away with anything just because of a language/culture barrier. I liked that constant organization, it was nice to fall back on. We came to the classroom and before I could run to my usual seat in the back, I noticed that there were sticky notes with everyones Spanish names (Senora Consuelo insisted we have them) on desks. Alicia was rapidly applying lip gloss and fixing her hair, all while craning her neck to search for someone. But who?

"Oh, my seat's...here. Sorry Leesh." I said, finding the sticky note with the name "Carmen". This wasn't too bad, I was sitting with a nice blister named Isabel and a semi-cute Briarwood boy, and then of course...Josh.

JOSH?!

Oh my, no wonder Alicia transferred to Spanish. The shock of finding out the depth of her obsession with him was nearly overtaken by my secret joy of sitting by him. I would've done a little victory dance, but Josh finally sat down, that Yankees hat of his shielding his face.

"Hey." That was all he said, smiling at our fellow table mates.

"What's up Gilligan?" I joked, in reference to his middle name. His mom was a producer for the Daily Grind and had more drinks than she could count. Luckily I was just eating Cheetos when she started slurring some stuff about Josh, and I was ready to listen.

"Hey Lucy, where's Ricky?" He snorted. Damn. I forgot my mom told his mom MY middle name. That's it, no more alcohol at Daily Grind parties.

"Depends, got his number?" Stupid, stupid comeback.

But he just laughed that throaty laugh of his and I resisted the urge to yank off that hat of his and propose. Would that be too pushy? I sat there like an idiot contemplating this before my phone started buzzing.

ALICIA: lucky...

DYLAN: what?

ALICIA: u get 2 sit by j

DYLAN: oh

ALICIA: ask him if he likes me

Damn that girl...and all her...neediness. I turned my head to spot her sitting 3 rows down and shot me daggers all with the message "NOW!" from her angelic eyes. Lucky for me, Senora Consuelo slapped her ruler against the board.

"Clase de buenos dias. Hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante que transfiere, Alicia Rivera. Hagala por favor se siente a gusto aqui. Quite sus libros y empiece la lección 12, ahora."

I stole another glance at Alicia, who was blushing. How unfair, when she blushes she looks even prettier, but when I blush I look like a hairy tomato. Josh was nonchalantly writing down the assignment in a Yankees notebook. I mentally slapped myself for gawking at his handwriting...all even...every 's' the same...I could picture him signing a marriage license. Oh my, I sounded downright Alicia-esque right there. He grinned at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking. Dang...the hairy tomato strikes again!

But hey, the best thing about getting caught staring at someone?  
At least you know they're staring back.

**AN: Twisted pairing, right? Lack of Dylan stories are frightening. The next chapter you'll find about her weight issues and why she has them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Exams grumble**

**Disclaimer: Consider it disclaimed.  
**

Food is my solace. Honestly, the way some people would die without something superficial, I actually /could/ die without food. No matter how you see it, food is everywhere. But food also was my enemy. There were many times where I wished I could be like my mom, Anita, or my friends. They could eat and eat and still looks fabulous. I wanted both. I wanted to be able to eat a steak and fit into a bikini.

Lunch time was my friend and my enemy. I loved the school food. You know how people always say school lunches suck? That's just the opposite here. Everything is just so...fresh and yummy. I can't help it. I couldn't help the looks Massie and Alicia gave me either. Alicia was the one who suggested a diet when I couldn't fit in my BCBG dress in the 6th grade. Massie was the one who backed her up. I honestly hated diets. So I had a butt, what's the issue there?

Settling in at Table 18 with my tray filled with cheesy pitas, I got ready for the lunch time gossip. Today's was so-so. Kori Geldman got caught making out with Kemp in a closet. Yesita Mora showed up not wearing something under her sheer top. And oh yeah, Claire got back together with Cam.

"So when did you finally say yes?" Alicia gushed, air clapping once more. Opposite of smart.

"Sixth period. Sooo sweet, he gave me a bag of specialized gummies." She answered blushing and waving to Cam who was sitting across the room.

"I wish Josh would do that for me..." Alicia responded sadly. I almost spit out my soda. They weren't even...acquaintances. That's the polite word for it.

"Why? You're not dating." Massie snorted, looking up from her Teen Vogue with a small smirk. Bless her.

"I know, but still." Alicia waved off that technicality with her manicured hand. "But Dylan, you asked if he liked me?"

No I didn't. I'm not her messenger. I wanted to shout that out. "No. Senora Consuelo kept checking if were talking." I lied with ease. I had many chances to talk with him about Alicia. We talked about the Yankee/ Red Sox rivalry. Not the pathetic love life of Miss Fannish.

"Whatevs. Ask tomorrow."

Opposite of yes, to quote an idiot.  
--

**Are there any other not so used pairings that you'd like to see? Comment about it! I heart my little crack pairings.**

And yes, Dylan is a big Red Sox fan. Coooonnnffffliiiccccttt.


End file.
